


Pranking the Prankster

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: You decide to get even with the local Prankster.You regret everything.
Kudos: 5





	Pranking the Prankster

How on earth did you ever allow yourself to do something so..so..stupid! Your brain is reeling. Sure, you were a victim of a couple of his pranks, but to try and prank the prankster? What were you thinking? Now that the wheels were set in motion, you just knew this was going to come back and bite you in the butt. You sink lower in your seat. Everyone is filing into the classroom now. It’s only a matter of time before he is going to figure out it is you. 

Claude sits down. There is a coffee cup on the desk in front of him. Upside down. Unknown to him, it is filled with water. Of course he lifts the cup, the contents eagerly splashing all over the table and Claude. There’s water on his clothes, water all over him like he wet his pants. 

Everyone is laughing, Claude laughing the loudest. Even the Professor is amused. The class calms again, the lessons begin. Claude glances around suspiciously, looking for the perpetrator, catching the eyes of each fellow student to see if he can single out the guilty party. Soon class ends and the students file out. Claude eyes Lorenz, nudges Leonie and questions Hilda. You shyly hide behind your books, trying not to run back to your room, keeping your breathing normal. 

Grabbing a lunch tray, you gather your courage and take a seat with the Deer. Raphael is telling a story about Maya, Hilda is chatting with Marianne. You begin shoveling food into your face, hoping you fulfil your social obligations quickly so you can go into hiding for a while. 

You take a drink of water, suddenly feeling a hand on your shoulder as Claude sits next to you. You cough and sputter. He’s now patting your back.  
“You ok there?” He asks with concern in his eyes.   
“I’m good.” You croak.   
“So, why do you think someone would pull a prank on lil old me, of all people?” Claude smiles  
“Um, because you are a jerk and prank everyone else all the time?” Hilda never beats around the bush.   
“Maybe they want your attention?” you comment quietly.  
“Well, it wasn’t boiling hot, not poisoned, didn’t damage my clothes. Hmm. Rules out violent intent.” Claude thinks, fingers on his chin.  
“Revenge?” Hilda suggests. “Who are the last ones you’ve pranked?”  
“Let’s see…Alois, Felix, Hubert.” Claude counts on his fingers.  
“Omigosh! You pranked Hubert and lived??!” A very shocked look on your face.  
“The guy is creepy, but he actually does have a sense of humor.” Claude grins. “Hey, you are usually pretty early to class, did you see anything this morning?”  
The spotlight of Claude’s green eyes are solely focused on you. “I’ve got some studying to do. See ya’ll later” you say, grabbing your dishes and dropping them off before running to your room. 

You bury yourself in your homework, books and papers scattered all over your table and bed, sitting on your bed so you can reach all of your materials. Your brain is heavily focused on your class work when a knock on your door disrupts you. You tell them to enter without thinking. 

Claude strides in with a smile plastered on his face, closing the door behind him.   
Your face gains a tinge of pink as you keep looking at the paper you are writing. “So, what can I do for you?”

The handsome leader struts across the room to take a seat on the opposite side of your table, placing his elbow in the center of your homework, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Well, you wanted my attention, here I am, prankster.”


End file.
